Moments
by BlindMaster
Summary: La lucha  se ha desatado. Eon ha resurgido para controlar el universo, es hora de descubrir su maniatico plan- Count Down: Eon
1. Prologue

**Prologo **

_Mientras dure mi condena nunca dejare de pensar en ella, a veces creo que el amor no es tan malo, a veces pienso que lo único que queda en mi es el héroe que trato de sacar de mi interior, no es tarde… eso lo se, pero cuando no tengo escapatoria hay algo que me impide continuar, esta es la razón, es mi crimen, es mi condena… _

La celda era pequeña, el héroe solo recibía de ves en cuando un ápice de luz desde una rendija en el techo, por el día solo tenia una comida de muy mal sabor y pegajosa a demás, ni siquiera había un insecto en aquella prisión .. nada con vida excepto el

Una vez cada cierto tiempo tenia derecho a salir en solitario al patio de entrenamiento, en donde solo daba vueltas y vueltas por horas, hasta que al final le dejaban entrar de nuevo, mas todo aquello sin quitarle sus grilletes de energía. No veían a un solo preso, le tenían prohibido el contacto con otras formas de vida, los guardias eran maquinas, mecas de frialdad incomparable

¿Cuantos días .. meses .. años .. llevaba ahí?, olvido la cuenta hace mucho, enloquecía recordando lo que vivió, enloquecía con el pasar del tiempo, perdió el sentido del día o de la noche, si era invierno o verano. Golpeaba con sus manos desnudas el frio muro de su celda mas nunca podía **hacerse daño.. siquiera a sentir dolor, otra mas de sus condenas…**

"has sido hallado culpable por esta corte, y la pena que se te dará será la máxima"

El verdadero infierno se encontraba en aquella prisión, tan cerca al sol del universo Gneo, en su mente habían aun los recuerdos de lo que vivió en su vida pasada. Nada tenia sentido .. eran solo recuerdos de cosas que tal vez fueron agradables, pero ahora no eran mas que punzadas mentales

"no quiero volver a verte nunca mas"

La mirada de Gwen en aquel ultimo encuentro, era la mirada de una persona que había perdido por completo la esperanza, no tuvo tiempo de decirle cuanto lo sentía, no tuvo tiempo de decirle que todo lo hizo por ella

La ilusión de ella alejándose venia a sus ojos cada día, verla y no poder tocarla .. era un tormento mas grande que el encierro, verla y no poder decirle lo que por temor no dijo, verla y pedirle perdón. Tener sentimientos era cruel, ser una maquina seria mejor, arrancarse el corazón y arrojarlo lejos

"nos traicionaste a todos"

Perdió la confianza de Gwen, solo importaba ella lo demás era superficial, por mas que lo intentara no había modo de retroceder el tiempo, aunque si pudiera hacerlo.. cambiaria todo desde el principio, después de **todo seguía teniendo la inteligencia de un Galvan y manipular el tiempo solo era cuestión de cálculos **

**Continua: chap 1 **

**Nota: Ben 10 no me pertenece, es propiedad de la CN y de sus respectivos creadores **

**Bueno con esta pequeña introducción vuelvo al universo de Ben 10 luego de tomarme largas vacaciones, por ordenes de DocBoy, vengo ahora con una historia distinta un buen BenXGwen muy extraño que les va gustar y al mismo tiempo les hará pensar **

**El que habla al inicio es Albedo - este será el personaje principal ok nos vemos **


	2. My Hero

**My Hero **

Gags:

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

"hoy es el aniversario del fallecimiento del mítico héroe conocido como: Ben 10"

Las noticias de todos los días en la cafetería de siempre molestaban a menudo a Gwen, levantaban el nombre de su primo como si lo extrañaran .. falsa mentira, la realidad era otra y era eso lo que no soportaba

".. desde que salvara la tierra hace tres años"

Aunque había algo que la mantenía tranquila, todos los malos estaban encerrados, incluso los que causaron tan atroz crimen. Cuando se disponía a beber el café que el trajeron un fuerte temblor le hizo soltar su taza, la causa era una explosión terrible en el centro, un nuevo atraco

Rápidamente dejo unos dólares en la mesa a la dependienta para luego salir corriendo hasta el lugar de los hechos, que estaba tan solo a unas calles de ahí. A medida que avanzaba escuchaba claramente los disparos, sin duda esos criminales no había logrado su cometido y ahora la policía comenzaba con la balacera

La gente huía del lugar de los hechos, la policía tenia acordonada todo el área, a unos cien metros del banco en cuestión; los equipos especiales llegaban para controlar la situación, mas los asaltantes era profesionales y ya habían tomado muchos rehenes. En medio de todo aquel caos llego Gwen, ya la policía la conocía muy bien y no decía nada al verla

Usando unos conjuros logro camuflarse con el entorno de su alrededor y así parecer invisible ante los ojos de los criminales, avanzo con sigilo hasta el interior para así poder saber la situación de los rehenes

Ya estando dentro del banco comenzó a enumerar a los asaltantes, en total sumaban siete, incluyendo al líder de estos que aguardaba en el interior de la bóveda central. Con su camuflaje vio que los rehenes tenían en sus manos explosivos, se tranquilizo dando un suspiro hondo para luego acercarse a dichos dispositivos y desactivarlos sin levantar sospechas

Con sumo cuidado quitaba los detonadores y siempre antes tranquilizando a los rehenes quienes tenia un miedo que se denotaba a travez de sus ojos; cuando ya terminaba de sacar el detonador a una joven cajera, esta por el nerviosismo comenzó a llorar levantando las sospechas de los criminales

"que fue eso!"

Exclamo uno y disparo con su arma automática una ráfaga de balas que por poco toca a Gwen, esto alerto al resto de los asaltantes y entraron a ver que sucedía, de pronto Gwen se materializo y con sus hechizos logro prender a cuatro contra uno de los muros, el de su espalda intento dispararle mas ella hizo una barrera mágica para protegerse… aunque descuido su retaguardia… el líder de esos asaltantes apuntaba a matar

Gwen se dio la vuelta y vio a ese hombre apretar el gatillo pero .. justo cuando creía que era el final apareció XLR8, que sujetando la puta de aquella arma la torció desviando el disparo

Con una velocidad increíble tomo a Gwen y la saco del banco, las personas de afuera que escucharon los disparos se aproximaron para poder ver mas de cerca el accionar de los policías cuando .. de entre tanto ajetreo salió el héroe "Ben 10"

La euforia se apodero de todos los presentes, ya los canales de televisión trasmitieron las noticias en vivo, el héroe estaba de regreso, todo dejo de importar... Gwen aun no podía creerlo pero era así... su primo regreso y lo había hecho salvándole la vida

La dejo con delicadeza en un área custodiada por policías y luego con una velocidad impresionante entro al banco nuevamente a terminar con el trabajo, en un ultimo movimiento captado por las cientas de cámaras el héroe arrojo al cielo todos los explosivos al mismo tiempo que entregaba a los criminales a las autoridades

Lo que comenzó siendo un verdadero infierno se torno en algo verdaderamente increíble, Gwen lucho con la multitud que rodeaba al héroe, mas era tanta la euforia que no le dejaban, las cámaras y las personas deseaban tocarle, verle y darle las gracias por un acto tan heroico

Aunque no dijo una sola palabra se limito a ver a Gwen de reojo y luego con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba se esfumo, escapando así de la prensa y de las personas

De pronto todos notaron la presencia de Gwen, esta para no verse envuelta en las preguntas de los reporteros también se alejo volando del lugar de los hechos. Ver de nuevo a su primo le conmociono tanto que no lo **creía, parecía una mala broma…**

En la base central de los plomeros, Kevin veía por televisión lo sucedido y cuando observo al héroe tuvo sus dudas, en ese instante sintió que un portal se abría a sus espaldas, de dicho portal salió Gwen quien tenia un rostro de suma preocupación y no tardo en expresar lo que sentía

-es un impostor, todos vimos la explosión y el abuelo Max lo dijo...- decía Gwen tratando de convencerse a si misma, mas Kevin al oírla sabia bien a donde iría todo

-nunca hallaron un cuerpo, puede que en verdad el haya regresado –

-¿y porque nunca vino a verme?.. – dijo con ojos llorosos, Kevin la abrazo buscando reconfortarla – me dijo que yo era lo mas importante en su vida.. ¿porque no vino a verme a mi primero?-

La noticias se esparció rápidamente, todo el mundo lo sabia y en unas pocas horas el resto del universo, aunque Gwen dudaba y buscaba consuelo bajo el regazo de su novio… en lo mas profundo de su corazón mantenía viva la esperanza de que realmente fuera Benjamín aquel a quien ya todos llamaban "Ben 10"

**Continuara… **

**Gracias, actualizare pronto**

**Dejen reviewns jejeje**


	3. Return

**Heroic Return**

**Holas mi gente, aca con un GwenXBen – algo inetresante, les va a gustar la trama, es original y no dejare que la adivinen ok! nos vemos **

**Nota: **

**1. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**2. Pensamientos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

Estando encerrado no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado, en su vida como villano y como intento repetidamente destruir al héroe conocido como "Ben 10". Se quedaba horas pensado en su ultima acción; pudo destruir la tierra por completo y sin que hubiera una razón lógica pensó mas en la seguridad de esa humana. Algo no andaba bien y de seguro tenia que ver con la mezcla de ADN propiciada por su fallido experimento.. aquel día en que el Omnitrix lo maldijo

Explorando en su subconsciente de Galván hallo rastros de recuerdos que no le pertenecían, sensaciones humanas raras y complejas que le sentaron como ligeras descargas en todo el cuerpo "sucia raza" pensó al verse **enredado en aquel circulo emocional**

_-Has llegado tarde Ben. Los generadores han completado su proceso de carga, ¡ya nadie puede detenerme!- dijo Albedo eufórico al verse a tan cerca de la victoria definitiva_

_A miles de kilómetros de la tierra en el espacio infinito, se alzaba la estación espacial internacional, un complejo de investigación científica que era usada como base de operaciones por "Ben Negativo" este villano había desarrollado la tecnología necesaria para crear un "agujero negro" con el que amenazo toda la vida en la tierra _

_-erraste tus cálculos de nuevo. Esta estación explotara si no la abandonamos ahora – le advirtió el héroe pero Albedo se veía confiado _

_- Juegas conmigo acaso? – dijo burlándose de las palabras del humano – en un par de minutos la materia oscura habrá hecho contacto con la atmosfera y destruirá todo a su paso-_

_Cuando quiso apretar el comando de operaciones las luces de la estación se tornaron rojas lo cual era señal de una falla_

"_alerta, situación de masa critica, fusión en proceso"_

_La vos del sistema de seguridad no se equivocaba, cometió un error de nuevo. El héroe sin pensarlo arremetió contra Albedo haciendo que este chocara contra el computador central, lo que provoco la destrucción de la consola de comando _

"_peligro, materia negra insostenible"_

_La gravedad presiono toda la plataforma de la estación contrayéndola lentamente; en el espacio Gwen luchaba contra un sinfín de alienígenas que resguardaban el complejo mientras que en el interior de la estación espacial la lucha continuaba entre el héroe y el despiadado villano_

_-Tennyson! Es la ultima vez que frustras mis planes- Albedo tomo la forma de "Mono-araña" y envolvió con seda a "fuego-pantanoso" –tendré el placer de verte consumido por la explosión – se hecho a reír cuando atrapo al héroe, pero __**no conto con la versión ultra del Omnitrix**_

La nave hacia su lento descenso para realizar el acoplamiento, cuando este proceso finalizo dio paso a una línea de unión que era usado como puente para que la única ocupante de la nave pudiera entra al interior de aquel inmenso satélite

Gwen abrió la escotilla para completar la conexión, con su traje especial empezó a flotar en el espacio llevando consigo un tubo que luego conecto con el satélite para continuar

Cuando piso la superficie del satélite y vio el brillo que este despedía por su reflejo directo con el sol amarillo… le lleno una nostalgia que nunca creyó sentir de nuevo

"Todos en el universo desean rendirle tributo"

La construcción de un inmenso mausoleo con todas las hazañas del héroe fue el monumento en memoria a "Ben 10"

"el descansara aquí para que todos lo vean"

Con forma circular, el inmenso satélite se movía lentamente a través del espectro espacial orbitando alrededor de Marte. Gwen ingreso una serie de códigos que habilitaron una entrada reservada solo para la familia Tennyson, aunque el interior estaba deshabitado aun los sistemas estaban en funcionamiento prestos para recibir a cualquier visitante

Se abrió paso entrando y cerrando la compuerta detrás suyo, tras esta acción se encamino por un pasillo iluminado en donde el aire lleno el ambiente para que Gwen pudiera quitarse su traje espacial. En el interior del satélite habían, en cada uno de los muros, esculturas holográficas de cada uno de los 10.000 héroes del Omnitrix

Aunque fue en contra de toda su familia, no fue hasta que Kevin le brindo su ayuda vrindandole una nave para que realizara el viaje hasta aquel satélite. Su objetivo era comprobar si "Ben 10" realmente había muerto o si había regresado como todos los **medios destacaban por los canales universales**

_-no queda mas remedio… – dijo el héroe, con un rostro de preocupación que no oculto dadas las terribles circunstancias _

_-te lo dije… tu mundo será historia, al igual que esta galaxia!- aun con el cuerpo atrapado entre los metales de la estación seguía complacido con la conclusión de su malvado plan _

_-imbécil! – le grito Ben quien veía las posibilidades que tenia; el contador no se detenía y solo faltaban segundos para que todo desapareciera. Tomando su ultima decisión hizo lo que era correcto, se acerco al Galván y le libero -eres mi enemigo… pero no dejare que mueras – esta acción de heroísmo dejo pasmado al villano que no comprendía este raro accionar_

_- me liberas? – con desconcierto no termino por comprender lo que estaba pasando – yo soy tu enemigo… yo soy!-_

_-cállate! Jure que nadie moriría mientras yo viva .. y lo cumpliré- tomo al Galvan y lo metió dentro de una de las capsulas de escape _

_-no puedes quedarte! Morirás!- gritaba desde el interior de la capsula sintiendo un raro razonar de su anterior vida.. antes de que se volviera un villano. Vio al héroe quedarse esperando a que el agujero negro apareciera _

_En el espacio, Gwen no comprendía lo que sucedía.. algo había salido mal. Cuando quiso acercarse a la estación…. se formo el agujero negro, un vacio sin fin que en forma de vórtice crecía absorbiendo todo a su paso _

_-Ben! – grito Gwen y tomando su forma de Anodyta intento ir a rescatar a su primo pero no pudo hacerlo, al ver de frente a la oscuridad sintió que su lugar era estar ahí… como una fuerza que la arrastraba… mas al querer __**seguir su instinto un mano la tomo del hombro…**_

En el centro del satélite había un inmenso holograma digital de forma curvilínea en la que se mostraban todo el tiempo imágenes de las hazañas del héroe, cada una de sus aventuras plasmadas ahí y narradas en cientos de idiomas. Gwen avanzaba en silencio dejando aquel salón para entrar a la antecámara principal, ahí .. expuesta para el universo entero estaba la tumba del héroe…

"tardaron meses en hallar los restos de la estación espacial"

Se acerco con miedo, su pulso se acelero .. sus nervios le hacían temblar todo el cuerpo, allí en medio de aquella cámara se veía un altar .. en el que yacía Benjamín .. su primo

-"se que estas ahí" – se dijo y cuando se paro delante de la tumba, la cual era de cubierta trasparente, se sorprendió.. casi sintió su corazón detenerse…. la tumba estaba vacía

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia las cabinas de seguridad, instaladas en la planta baja del satélite, y ahí ingresando algunos códigos logro tener acceso de todas las visitas... aunque eran demasiadas no había un registro de robos ni nada..

-el .. regreso..- Con la desesperación en su interior sintió que el aire se le acababa y termino por desmayarse ahí, ya que la conmoción fue muy fuerte para **que lo soportara **

_La mano era de Albedo, el ultimo residuo de energía que tenia su Omnitrix lo uso para salir en forma de "Jetray" para salvarla y llevársela lejos…. mas Gwen no quería irse y aunque sus fuerzas mermaron intentaba zafarse hasta que desfalleció por el agotamiento _

_Surcando con velocidad por el espacio logro alcanzar la capsula y ya en el interior presencio la última hazaña del héroe. Benjamín usaba todo el poder del "Alíen X", pero no era suficiente, el agujero negro no le daba tregua y continuaba expandiéndose ensombreciendo la tierra por completo. Perdía la batalla.. hasta que recordó que aun tenia un poder que podía usar…. creo una vórtice dimensional empleando la energía de su fuerza vital, _

_Creo lazos de energía con los que sello aquella oscura entrada pero al mismo tiempo fue consumido perdiéndose a tra vez __**de los miles de caminos que tomaría el agujero negro….**_

"celda numero cuatrocientos setenta y tres"

El aviso del sistema de seguridad solo alertaba al prisionero de dicha celda a prepararse, ya que alguien venia a visitarle. Albedo se puso de pie y del suelo salieron manillas de energía que le aprisionaron de pies y manos siendo una de las medidas de seguridad mas férreas de aquella prisión

Las puertas se abrieron y de entre la luz el prisionero distinguió la silueta de una chica, alguien a quien conocía bastante bien

- Gwen…- dijo de manera dócil bajando la cabeza, sintiendo tanta vergüenza que no podía verle directamente

-no vine a saludarte.. vine a asegurarme de que no estas planeando nada - dijo secamente y con la frialdad que la caracterizaba en momentos de seriedad

-estoy atado en esta celda… y no pienso irme hasta no cumplir con mi condena …-

Aun el sabia que estaría ahí de por vida, ya que su cuerpo humano envejecería tarde o temprano y moriría como cualquier ser de la tierra

-"es imposible" –pensó Gwen, el motivo real de su visita era saber si era Albedo el que estaba suplantando al héroe… le vio con aquellas "manillas de energía" y se convenció

Salió sin decir mas, ya que al ver a ese alíen con la apariencia física de su primo… le desconcertaba demasiado… le confundía el corazón y le hacia **titubear entre el odio y el perdón….**

Los plomeros discutían la posibilidad del regreso del héroe, dadas las ultimas avistaciones, en todas partes de la galaxia se reportaban actos de heroísmo por parte de Ben 10, aunque se mantenía escépticos se pusieron de acuerdo para desvelar el misterio

Entre los integrantes del escuadrón de búsqueda estaba Kevin, el mantenía su esperanza en hallar al héroe.. a su amigo y así terminar con una rensija que había quedado inconclusa con la repentina muerte de Ben

Mientras partían a sus destinos Gwen entro al salón en donde se había llevado la reunión, solo para encontrarse con su abuelo Max

-su tumba esta vacía .. y Albedo esta en prisión .. creo que en verdad regreso- le dijo acerándosele y ya no pudiendo soportar mas se puso a llorar y su abuelo la consoló tiernamente como solia hacerlo

-cálmate Gwen – trato de confortarla pero ella seguía con el corazón adolorido

-el era muy especial para mi abuelo. Nunca pude decírselo…- continuo en su llanto – si ha regresado .. ¿porque se oculta?.. ¿Por qué me hace sufrir así?-

Max Tennyson comprendía esa "clase de amor" y sabia que por mas que intentara impedirlo nunca borraría ese sentimiento "cuando un corazón late por otra persona es algo irremediable". Ya cuando ella se hundía mas en su tristeza una voz le interrumpió

- no llores mas … ya estoy aquí ..-

Ahí en medio del salón apareció de manera abrupta el héroe.. Benjamín Tennyson! Con las mismas ropa que lo caracterizaban, con la misma edad que tenia el día del incidente

-Ben …!- grito Gwen por la emoción y corrió a los brazos de su primo, quien la recibió atrapándola entre su pecho

Las cámaras de seguridad captaron esta emotiva escena y de pronto esta señal fue trasmitida a todo el universo, en las bases de los plomeros se celebraba este feliz** encuentro siendo el inicio de una nueva era para la humanidad**

**Continuara….**

**Dudas ¿?¿?¿?¿ dejen reviewns! En fin también les dejo un bonus:  
><strong>

**Próxima actualización: "Un dia en tu vida"- Fairly oldd parents - VickiXTim final de finales!**


	4. Proyect 00010

**Proyect 00010: Part 1**

Gags:

**1. Recuerdos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

"las noticias sobre el regreso de Ben 10 ya han dado la vuelta a toda la galaxia"

Kevin no confiaba del todo en el regreso de "Ben 10", y aunque veía las imágenes del satélite .. en donde Gwen le daba el fraternal abrazo de regreso, pensó que podía haber algo mas, ya que tenia un sexto sentido para este tipo de problemas

"con su regreso se espera que los crímenes intergalácticos disminuyan en gran medida"

El plan de búsqueda fue cancelado y todos los plomeros volvieron a sus respectivas labores de control alienígena, Creyendo que ya todo se solucionaría con la llegada del máximo héroe de la galaxia

"sus hazañas siguen sorprendiendo a todos"

Con su típica desconfianza, se propuso llegar a desenmarañar el misterio que ocupaba la atención del mundo entero. Aunque no tenia el poyo de nadie busco a un aliado que seria vital para su nueva empresa

Andando de incognito por la tierra, se encamino hacia los suburbios de Mentville; en su vehículo recorrió cada una de las calles hasta hallarse con la dirección indicada. Aquella antigua casa parecía a simple vista deshabitada pero el sabia que no era así

Entro al interior de esa vivienda; era de noche así que todos los vecinos no notaron su presencia, busco el sótano, bajo las escaleras y al llegar hallo a un joven solitario que estaba en frente de un computador descifrando extraños códigos con números que viajaban por miles a través de aquel desgastado monitor

-Cooper.. amigo .. –saludo sacando de su concentración al ex-agente de los plomeros

- ¿Kevin? – dijo sorprendiéndose, se levanto y saludo a su aliado de antaño – ¿que te trae a mi nuevo refugio?- le pregunto ante tal inesperada visita

-guarda tus cosas, hay trabajo que hacer – Kevin estaba decidió y ya tenia algunos lugares que visitar

Llegando a una vieja estación militar abandonada en Alaska, se dispusieron a trabajar desclasificando documentos militares secretos del gobierno usando las habilidades tecnopatas de Cooper.

"el cuerpo fue hallado, luego de una larga cooperación humano-alienígena"

Puras patrañas para Kevin, el sabia que la estación espacial tenía un sensor de ubicación mas parecido a una "caja negra" el cual daba su posición exacta a cada instante, esto era extraño ya que nunca pudieron hallar dicha señal y alegaron que la caja se había descompuesto

"se encontraba intacto, sin ningún daño físico"

Gracias a la habilidad de Cooper entraron al sistema de defensa planetario siendo esta un lugar de secretos militares. Los documentos revelaron imágenes a cerca del cuerpo que llegaba a la tierra en una nave del gobierno. En la imágenes se constataba el cuerpo del héroe siendo transportado en una capsula de enfriamiento espacial

"lamentamos la perdida del Omnitrix"

Mas al ver los videos Kevin se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, en la mano del héroe se veía el resplandor del reloj …

- esto no tiene sentido. Se supone que el Omnitrix fue destruido..- dijo Kevin desconcertado

-aun hay miles de datos que serian útiles- el joven tecnopata prosiguió con su búsqueda y adentrándose mas en el sistema militar hallo algo que le quito el habla

Los documentos ultra-secretos develaban imágenes de planos, cientos de planos que databan de hacia años, imágenes que detallaban modelos del Omnitrix, cientos de estos con diseños que parecian ser **intentos por copiar esa tecnología tan avanzada**

-Estas aquí… solo eso importa – Gwen seguía recostada sobre el regazo de su primo

-quería verte…- suspiro - pero tenia que solucionar algunos detalles… - al decir esto se refirió a su regreso

-todo volverá a ser como antes ..- dijo la joven que de nuevo recupero su fe y esperanza

El mundo y toda la galaxia se asombraban de nuevo con las hazañas del héroe, quien no vacilo en usar todo su empeño en continuar con su **labor siempre al lado de Gwen**

-es imposible, nunca se atreverían a ocultar nada a los "Plomeros"- dijo Kevin enfurecido

- aun hay mas …- Cooper mostro entonces una extraño documento titulado "Proyecto 00010"

-que demonios…- volvió a maldecir Kevin al ver aquella información

Era la estación espacial lunar, la que antes Albedo había tratado de volar en mil pedazos, en las imágenes se veían a científicos diseñando códigos genéticos a partir de muestras sanguíneas, muchas de ellas alienígenas

-trabajaban en la clonación ..- dijo Cooper anonadado

Vieron las fechas de dichas imágenes y estaban registradas diez años atrás, cuando Benjamín era un simple niño y usaba el Omnitrix de manera imprudente

Mas adelante se veían horribles criaturas que fueron parte de fallidos intentos por crear seres a partir de los restos de sangre que dejo cada alíen de Ben

Entre los científicos que se mostraban en las imágenes Kevin reconoció a uno en particular

-"Animo"- vio como el anciano intentaba fallidamente en crear maquinas inorgánicas con el ADN restante

–iremos tras el – decidió y **junto a Cooper salieron de esa base para volar kilómetros hasta los pantanos de florida**

las ultimas semanas fueron agitadas para el dueto de Gwen y Benjamín, salvaron diversos mundos de catástrofes, siendo también intermediadores en conflictos en la galaxia Andrómeda; lucharon contra Agregor y su cruel regreso, también a los invasores de "Gerilia"

Detuvieron a un sinfín de villanos, entre los mas conocidos a unos nuevos, cuya meta era solo pelar contra Ben. Las cárceles se remozaban de nuevos internos que solo veían con impotencia su entrada a la prisión

En los cortos descansos que tenían Gwen no dejaba de estar atenta a todo lo que hacia su primo, temía perderlo de nuevo y esta vez ella se aseguraría de protegerle… sintiéndose débil al no soportar de nuevo la perdida de alguien tan importante en su vida

-que harás con Julie ?..- pregunto tímidamente mientras veía un poco de café

-aun no lo he pensado, quiero estar con ella- hizo una pausa para beber un poco de su bebida- pero me he ausentado tanto … debo recuperar el tiempo perdido –

Ben se veía tan amable y con el mismo carisma que tenia antes del accidente. El turno era largo, faltaban horas aun para el relevo y en la base de los plomeros ambos primos aguardaban a que surgiera un llamado de auxilio

-en verdad .. siento que soy feliz contigo, eres importante para mi- Gwen señalo tocando la mano de Ben, quien se encontraba a su lado

-tu también lo eres..- sujeto la mano de su prima y se quedaron ahí por varios minutos sin decirse palabra alguna; ante esa plataforma espacial** el sol emergió radiante mostrándoles un futuro en donde solo ellos importaban .. **

-no hay mas datos militares del proyecto 00010, solo quedas tu y nos dirás la verdad- dijo amenazando al anciano que tenia el cuerpo bien pegado a la pared, siendo Kevin el que le retenía ahí por la fuerza

-escucha muchacho, hay cosas que no sabes de los seres humanos – dijo arrogante como siempre – dos sucios aliens como ustedes no comprenderían lo complejo de esta situación –

La paciencia de Kevin se agotaba mientras que Cooper solo esperaba la cooperación de aquel científico

- jugaste con el precioso don de la vida.. ahora, si precias la tuya me dirás todo– la manos de Kevin de pronto se tornaron de piedra y estrangulo mas al anciano hasta dejarle ya sin habla , Cooper al ver que el anciano al fin desistía detuvo a su amigo

-tu ganas – dijo recuperando el aliento – te diré lo que se …- se repuso y luego comenzo

"hace dos décadas, la tierra tuvo el primer contacto alienígena de alto riesgo, de no ser por los plomeros… no existiría vida en este planeta. Fue cuando los humanos, temerosos de estos seres venidos del espacio, crearon una organización de avanzada compuesta por los mejores científicos terrestres… incluyéndome. Trabajamos en mejoras genéticas que permitieran a los soldados ser mas fuertes y hábiles.. pero nuestra tecnología arcaica nos limitaba en gran medida, entonces yo, el mas grande genio científico de la tierra logre aislar la partícula de la vida. Avance tanto que descubrí en solitario el poder para crear organismos meta-humanos, mas que simples soldados les ofrecí la fuerza mas grande del universo; descubrí que cada ser alienígena tenia un código y que con mis habilidades podía hacer una modelo de estos y así dar forma a lo que mas desease, al fin y al cabo todo rescindía en el interior y la forma en que lo planteara"

"lastimosamente mis avances no fueron apreciados, la llegada de Benjamín Tennyson frustro mi deseo de crear vida a partir de modelos genéticos"

"por eso me volví un villano, el mundo que creyó en mis adelantos me dio la espalda…"

-todo esto, ¿que tiene que ver con el proyecto 00010?- le interrogo Kevin sin bajar la guardia con sus amenazas

"esos tontos… cuando creí que nunca mas volvería a ser útil.. me llamaron …"

La cara del anciano cambio y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia lanzaba extrañas palabras que no se comprendían del todo

"la cadena genética estaba destrozada.. Nadie podía, excepto yo"

Kevin le agito violentamente tratando de traerlo de su delirio

"no solo 10 …. Si no 10000"

Cooper comenzó a comprenderlo

"tenemos tanto miedo de ustedes los aliens"- siguió riendo –"ya es muy tarde… nunca será estable"-

Los ruidos de aquel alboroto pusieron en alarma a los guardias, que dirigiéndose a la celda del **prisionero dispusieron a averiguar lo que sucedía**

-"ante las recientes circunstancias puestas a favor por su defensa, hemos visto propicio trasladarlo a una celda de menor seguridad" –

Los arrojaron dejándole al mismo tiempo una ración de comida, entre tanto tumulto Albedo pudo escuchar al fin la voz de otros ser vivo

En las comidas se les tenia permitido a los reos escuchar noticias del mundo exterior, como era habitual informaban de hechos sobresalientes de los cuales a uno le llamo la atención poderosamente

"con el increíble regreso de Ben Tennyson, no solo lo villanos piensan dos veces en planear algo malvado…."

Albedo dejo de comer su ración y miro al monitor, aquellas imágenes no mentían, era el héroe luchando nuevamente

-"es imposible"- pensó para si y cuando se levanto un guardia le golpeo la espalda tachándolo de alborotador, se lo llevaron de nuevo a su celda. Se toco la muñeca recordando el día que regreso a la tierra junto a Gwen.

La capsula en la que ambos viajaban se despedazaba debido a serias averías en la cubierta, Albedo no tuvo mas opción que usar su Omnitrix, se trasformo en "Canon-ball" y protegiendo a la humana la salvo de una muerte segura. Sin quererlo Albedo arrebato de la mano de Gwen un extraño collar, este objeto de metal se quedo en sus manos hasta el día que termino en esa celda; curiosamente no podía deshacerse del objeto por mas que lo deseara

Cuando llegaba el fin del día y Albedo se retiraba de la planta de tratamiento de reciclaje para reos, un peligroso criminal vio el collar de Albedo y no dudo en arrebatárselo, el alienígena en cuestión era un habitante del planeta "Jegar" siendo de fisionomía insectoide

-ahora esto es mio- dijo golpeando duramente a Albedo

-devuélvemelo sucio Jegar! – exigió, pero el alienígena se alejo riendo con sus compañeros, entonces con una extraña ira se lanzo sin pensar en las consecuencias

-sucio mamífero – dijo el jegar al sentí este pequeño golpe – te aplastare! ..-

Albedo recibió una verdadera paliza por parte del alíen; en su mente solo estaba tener de nuevo su collar, así que no solo soporto los golpes si no también supo defenderse hasta que los guardias llegaron

Nuevamente fue arrojado al interior de su celda, mas el rostro de Albedo no denotaba dolor si mas bien se **veía victorioso porque en sus manos estaba aquel collar**

**Continuara…**

**Gracias mi gente, esta serie me apasiona tanto como mis anteriores proyectos, solo que aca saco a relucir personajes que no leo en otros fics, ok espero les guste. He aquí las interrogantes para el siguiente capitulo **

-Que es el proyecto 00010?

-Quienes son los miembros de esta organización?

-Que oculta Ben 10 detrás de su increíble regreso?

-Podrá Kevin descubrir toda la verdad?

-Que sucede entre Gwen y Benjamín?

-Porque Albedo se enfureció cuando le quitaron es manilla?

**Las respuestas en los próximos episodios! Seeee dejen reviewns!**


	5. Proyect 00010: Final

_**Previamente en este fic **_

_-"nunca hallaron el cuerpo, puede que en verdad el haya regresado" –_

_"lastimosamente mis avances no fueron apreciados, la llegada de Benjamín Tennyson frustro mi deseo de crear vida a partir de modelos genéticos"_

_"el descansara aquí para que todos lo vean"_

_"tardaron meses en hallar los restos de la estación espacial"_

_-"su tumba esta vacía .. y Albedo esta en prisión .. creo que en verdad regreso"-_

**Proyecto 00010: Final**

**Gags:**

**1. Recuerdos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Increíble final de una saga bastante buena (no terminan aun el fic, no se preocupen) de esto daré pie al increíble final que será de agrado de todo lector (que por cierto, dicho final tendrá 3 episodios) léanlo esta locotin XD ya lo corregiré ¡ok!**

Al fin Albedo llego a su inmensa guarida abandonada; usada antes como base de operaciones en la tierra, ahora era su único refugio de la intensa persecución en la que se vio envuelto luego de su fuga de la "Null-void". Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue cauterizar la herida abierta por el desprendimiento del implante mecánico que tenía su mano derecha

No tenia las herramientas quirúrgicas necesarias, así que se dio modos de implementar un rayo de calor sobre una base de metal. Había un solo modo de parar el sangrado y él lo sabía, tomo la placa de metal que ardía al rojo vivo y la presionó contra su mano.. o al menos lo que quedaba de esta

El dolor fue tan agudo e intenso que **cayo desvanecido por el shock que le provoco tan cruel intervención. **

"esta mañana se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del científico…"

Gwen oía atentamente este suceso preguntándose cuales podrían haber sido los móviles para tan horrendo crimen

"el cadáver fue hallado en la celda que…"

Todo indicaba un ajuste de cuentas por parte de algún reo que se canso de oír al anciano decir todos los días las mismas incoherencias. Ben estaba junto a Gwen escuchando las noticias, aquel asesinato dio comienzo a una seria revuelta en la prisión de máxima seguridad de "Portland"

El dúo de héroes partió para controlar la situación en vista de que los más peligrosos criminales de la tierra encabezaban tan avezada rebelión, sin preámbulos, Gwen y Benjamín sofocaron este intento de fuga y devolvieron la normalidad a ese recinto penitenciario

La prensa fue la primera en llegar luego de ver al dueto luchar contra los criminales como en antaño, la pareja se veía tan **bien junta que fue blanco del show mediático más importante de la década **

Luego de haber permanecido inconsciente por más de un día, despertó viendo la mejoría de su brazo, ya no le dolía tanto, pero aun tenia las secuelas.

Tomando aliento camino hasta su baúl personal en donde guardaba su vestimenta, se puso la ropa que usaba antes de caer en prisión; una camiseta negra, la chaqueta roja con la línea negra en medio y con los pantaloncillos azules que complementaban su imagen. Al verse en uno de los vidrios se reflejo lo que era … un humano, nada más que un simple y sucio humano

"lo arriesgamos todo..., esta es tu última oportunidad"

El operativo militar que desencadeno la huida del reo fue intensa, todos los organismos policiales estaba alertas buscando al criminal

"la clave del proyecto esta en ti"

Hallo su libertad después de la abrupta intervención de Kevin y Cooper, que usando sus influencias desviaron la atención de todos los "Plomeros" y de los "Militares" en las revueltas de la prisión en donde el Dr. Animo murió, con esta ventaja la irrupción se apresuro dándole la opción de huir

"te contactaremos"

Busco en su guarida algo que pudiera ayudarle a crear una nueva prótesis, mas solo encontró la mano de un androide que fabrico hace muchos años luego de que Benjamín lo derrotara**. **

_La información databa de hace dos años, el incidente que acabo con la supuesta vida de Benjamín y la posterior captura del alienígena con forma humana paso de ser un simple arresto a una operación militar ultra-secreta _

_-"para poder sustraer el Omnitrix debemos cercenar el miembro mientras el esta consiente, de ese modo los nervios mantendrán su conexión sin causar un daño interno dentro de su estructura"-_

_Albedo sintió en carne propia aquella intervención, su brazo fue arrancado con una sierra mecánica-quirúrgica, no pudo moverse y ni siquiera pudo gritar, tenia fuertes inhibidores de movimiento _

"_será necesario extraer la espina dorsal. Dadas las condiciones… será lo único que garantizaría el éxito de las pruebas"_

_Los extraños doctores que hicieron tan cruel práctica lo hacían con tal naturalidad, para ellos el ser que estaban seccionando no era más que un alienígena y no así un ser humano. Cuando terminaron, una mujer vino portando una jeringa la cual inyectaron en la cabeza de Albedo _

"_el no recordara nada, se lo garantizo general."_

_Escucho esta última conversación antes de que todo se nublara. Despertó como si todo hubiera sido nada mas que una horrenda pesadilla__**, aunque al sentir el dolor en su manos se percato de que algo andaba mal**_

La base se abría para dejar entrar a un visitante especial, los soldados se apresuraron en dar el recibimiento. Benjamín apareció en el interior de aquella instalación

- "el" ya esta aquí- informo desde su comunicador uno de los soldados vigías

-excelente, tráiganlo al hangar "52" - ordeno el comandante de aquella base militar

El héroe fue guiado por un contingente de seguridad fuertemente armado hasta el mencionado sector en donde era esperado por el general

-en hora buena! - saludo el general - es un gusto tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros-

En aquel mencionado lugar el "frio del polo sur" no penetraba por el grosor de los muros, ni tampoco se la podía localizar por la profundidad en la que se encontraba. Miles de cámaras y compartimientos militares de máxima seguridad se hallaban en la inmensa base, una de esas cámaras era el sector 52, un complejo inmenso en donde se albergaban curiosos artefactos creados por los científicos mas inteligentes del planeta

- déjate de rodeos "Steel" y dime porque me llamaste – le pregunto abiertamente

-"General Steel" para ti –el hombre que recibió al héroe no solo odiaba a los alienígenas, si no también paso su vida combatiéndolos

-son detalles.. pero no vine aquí para hacértelo notar ¿no es así?- se burlo al recordar aquel incidente con "Kevin 11", mas la seriedad del general era inmutable

-el reloj que llevas en tu mano, nunca podrá superar al original, tal vez podamos crear miles de copias pero… ¿de que nos serviría? seguirías siendo "tu" el único que podría portarlo. Un nuevo orden mundial se aproxima, todo ser viviente sobre la tierra será guiado por tu puño; nos sacaras de esta obscuridad y nos guiaras hacia un esplendoroso amanecer..-

Mientras hablaban dicho sector comenzó a desplegarse, a simple vista parecía un cuarto simple y llano con dos sillas, pero cuando entraba en fase de expansión varias partes se fusionaban acoplando paredes y develaban su verdadera grandeza

-Contempla Benjamín, al fin el proyecto 00010 esta concluido, contempla EL AMANECER DE LA HUMANIDAD!-

Se encontraron ante una inmensa instalación en donde un centenar de científicos con trajes especiales preparaban el "arma" secreta. Cientos de contenedores de cristal albergaban lo que la ingeniería genética era capaz de hacer

-¡al fin los clones están listos!- dijo Benjamín emocionado

-ya sabes lo que debes hacer ..- el general diciendo esto se retiro y el héroe s**alió a iniciar el plan "Recount"**

En uno de los escondites antiguamente usados por el padre de Kevin, el dúo discutía las recientes revelaciones y reflexionaban sobre el pasado

**-** creímos que había muerto.. pensamos que si se volvía un "símbolo"(*) .. nadie olvidaría sus hazañas – dijo Kevin recordando

–.. los militares nos mintieron, sabían la ubicación exacta de la estación espacial desde un PRINCIPIO! – Grito frustrado por haber sido tan ingenuo; su amigo Cooper también se lleno de rabia, mas el se contuvo, ya que usando su habilidad con las maquinas intentaba desde su computador hallar un canal seguro para poder comunicarse con los Plomeros

Engañaron al mundo entero diciéndoles que el cuerpo de "Benjamín" estaba intacto .. les dijeron que aun había un cuerpo para mantener la esperanza…

-nos usaron para tener acceso al "ADN Tennyson"… es lo que Animo nos dijo: "principios de reconstrucción genética" – para Cooper el rompecabezas se comenzaba a formar

-deben saber la verdad. No ocultaremos mas esto…. –dijo Kevin decidido a revelar todos estos secretos hasta que su amigo le mostro algo desde su monitor..

-es demasiado tarde Kevin, ya ha comenzado..-

**CONTINUARA! **

**Vaya! Que final mas genial, en fin el proyecto 00010 era eso- clonación del único portador del Omnitrix! Vaya que fue de golpe ¿verdad? **

**Si no han comprendido ahi les va un resumen rápido:**

**Benjamín regresa luego de su muerte aparente contra Albedo, muchos años después regresa y Kevin indaga este hecho dándose cuenta de que la verdad es dura y de que todos fueron engañados **

**¿?reviewns¿?**


	6. Paradox

**Count Down: Paradox**

**Serie limitada preludio al final, vemos el punto de vista de los héroes que se verán inmiscuidos en una de las guerras mas increíbles del universo: "Los Clones" cientos de mutaciones nacidos del Omnitrix **

Eran tiempos de grandes logros para la ciencia, teníamos a nuestra disposición todos los avances científicos disponibles, tan cercanos que podíamos recrear nuestra imaginación hasta puntos indeterminados... "los años 70" .. como los extraño

En la universidad de Cambridge, en plena ala de mi juventud ... en mis días de estudio descubrí la posibilidad cuántica del viaje en el tiempo atravez de un dispositivo que pudiera acelerar las partículas desentrañando la materia y esta pudiera ser fácilmente travesada…. soñábamos mucho esos días ...

Nunca olvido el nombre de mis amigos, aunque yo haya olvidado el mío... si...(suspiro) los recuerdo a todos .. Hugo Minkowsky, Max Briught, y Helen McElhone.. teniendo esta ultima mi particular atención ..

Helen pronto se convirtió en la musa de mis muchas investigaciones científicas, con ella el viaje en la universidad parecía ser irrisible, me sentía tan a gusto…. hasta un punto en el que llegue a creer que estaba enamorado .. aunque mi timidez nunca hizo que mi valor aflorara… así como mis sentimientos

No me atreví a hablarle ni a confrontarla, ya que ella siempre mostro superioridad antes mis errados cálculos tachándolos de soñadores y de inapropiados para alguien de tan alto coeficiente intelectual como el mío.. "un hombre de ciencia" según llego a decir

Con el paso del tiempo uno logra buscar la razón y culparse por lo que no hizo. Mi mas grande error fue nunca haberle dicho porque intencionalmente erraba mis cálculos .. lo hacia solo para poder estar con ella ...tontos sentimientos se albergaban en mi, mas esos sentimientos de haberse concretado yo no estaría aquí .. el universo hubiera sido destruido y las miles de dimensiones habrían sido eliminadas del continuo tiempo, de algún modo estaba predestinado.. como si alguien lo hubiera escrito

Mas todo lo que viví .. los años de enormes descubrimientos…. no son nada comparados con la felicidad que hubiera tenido con la mujer a quien ame en secreto.. si me preguntaran si cambiaria todo mi conocimiento por haber llevado una vida normal…. habría elegido la felicidad

No siempre fue sencillo, las divergencias entre mis tutores hacían de mi paso por Cambridge un verdadero desatino, nadie entendía lo que yo propugnaba y mas de uno me tildaba de "loco" .. pronto descubrirían que al final de cuentas fui el único que logro abrir los ojos

Mi celebre profesor "Sir James Lighthill", era alguien a quien no podía convencer .. el decía que a pesar de que lo que afirmaba era cierto no podía sustentarlo y para hacerlo debía demostrárselo.. ya que "los cálculos no lo son todo"

"que intentas demostrar al mundo james" Las suaves palabras de mi amada .. Nunca las olvidare, pertenecen a los únicos recuerdos que tengo y tal vez… de lo que fue mi nombre

Mis compañeros y yo atravesamos el atlántico, hacia un lugar en donde nuestro intelecto seria apreciado…. mas mi principal meta era volver como alguien de renombre.. mas decidido, y con la confianza necesaria para confesar mis sentimientos a Helen

Vagos recuerdos de como viví una vida de libertinaje intelectual, nunca antes me había sentido tan profundamente relacionado con la "ciencia". La "mecánica cuántica" de los cuerpos en movimiento eran mi pasión.. la relación existente entre las partículas atómicas y subatómicas, su modo de actuar en el espacio tiempo… abarrotaba la mayor parte de mi ser como científico.. trabaje en varios proyectos militares para el gobierno de mi nuevo hogar. En un laboratorio descubrí que solo algo podía impedirme continuar…. y ya había hallado el modo de vencer a ese enemigo fantasma que me acosaba día con día "el tiempo"

Mi terquedad dejo que me dejara llevar por mi pasión y olvide por completo lo que en realidad importaba "los cálculos no lo son todo"

Descubrí que mi maestro tenia razón y el único modo de demostrar mis cálculos era llevándolos a la vida real

El "cuarzo", un transductor natural, fue la pieza clave para mis experimentos. Su aplicación vibracional fue parte de mi experimento, tan solo aplicándole cargas eléctricas controladas por su potencia podía conseguir una vibración en frecuencia capaz de romper la tela de nuestra realidad… la traslación de partículas seria sencillo.. se acercaba la hora

Los átomos en vibración con el espectro de la materia me permitirían enviar partículas atraves de lo que dominaban "espacios hacia otros tiempos".. ahí es donde todo comenzó .. ahí es donde luego de miles de años comprendí mi error .. mis cálculos sobre la materia habían sido errados enormemente al verse duplicado la masa del cuarzo y de las vibraciones

Condene a la miseria a mi grande y leal amigo… me condene a mi mismo... por haberme rehusado a vivir el tiempo que aun tenia en la tierra. Me culpo, porque una vez mas mis cálculos del espacio-tiempo fueron errados .. ¿que era yo después de todo?, ¿era parte del continuo tiempo? Si … eso era.. yo debí existir.. no importaba como .. miles de veces

El día de la explosión, no calcule que la energía liberada por el Omnitrix de Benjamín seria el causante de la creación del agujero.. fue uno mas de los detonantes de la materia oscura y aun mas que eso… fue el causante de las alteraciones que yo no pude predecir, desencadeno una serie de eventos .. unas anomalías

"los cálculos no lo son todo"

Nada podía hacer y por primera vez me di cuenta de mis limitaciones, ahora es cuando recuerdo la mirada de mi único amor (largo suspiro)... me llama mi destino y he estado huyendo de el por demasiado tiempo

… dos masas equivalentes, el choque electromagnético que eso significaba en el calculo de los agujeros negros, la irrupción de la materia desplazándose en partículas infinitas...miles de años y solo una salida… HO HELEN pronto nos volveremos a encontrar

Cierro los ojos y tengo el presentimiento de un mal inimaginable que se acerca, me estremezco porque ya cuando miro para adelante veo una negrura (desesperación).. en donde solía haber vida.

Solo muerte, muerte a mi alrededor.. ¡ya no existe un futuro!

**Continuara…..**

**Dos cuestiones filosóficas del viaje en el tiempo**

**- Si Paradox no tenia el accidente, el universo, e inclusive el no existirían, por eso de algún modo el científico llega a ser parte de la historia **

**- El tiempo es una línea, hay miles mas como futuros alternos, pero línea en si es incambiable, por eso Paradox al final no logra ver nada.. solo una infinita oscuridad **

**Errores, comentarios? - dejen su punto de vista (reviewns)**

**Siguiente chap "Count Down: Gwen" **


	7. RESUMEN

**RESUMEN DE LA SAGA ****. ACA LES VA !**

**Prologo **

Acá es la introducción de la serie

Albedo esta custodiado fuertemente en una celda especial de la Null void (proyector) en donde no se le permite ver a nadie y esta restringido a salir

Nos revela que hizo algo increíblemente malvado el cual le privo de su libertad, pero por alguna razón no esta muerto ni lo condenaron a muerte

También recuerda algunas cosas del pasado y de como la traición es algo común en su ser, también se revela que esta algo interesado en Gwen

**CHAP 1: Mi Héroe**

El episodio comienza con una Gwen desilusionada con su papel de guardiana del universo y de Plomero oficial, todo esto acompañado por un mal día en el que se recuerda la muerte del héroe conocido como Ben 10 (DIA de luto universal)

Misterio 1 revelado: Albedo esta en prisión por haber asesinado a Ben 10

Mas cuando surge un incidente en el centro, Gwen va y se enfrenta a unos asaltantes que tiene rehenes en un Banco y cuando ella intenta liberarlos se ve en aprietos al ser descubierta y cuando esta a punto de morir aparece "Ben 10!" para salvarla y salvar el día

Ella no lo cree, mas sus ojos no la engañan

El episodio termina con Gwen hablando con su abuelo sobre la imposibilidad de que su primo haya regresado

**CHAP **** 2: El Regreso**

Empieza de nuevo con aAlbedo y sus recuerdos sobre el incidente que acabo con la vida de sus enemigo (en la serie se hacen aliados al final de Ben 10: fuerza alienígena, mas acá lo hago ver como villano por circunstancias que revelare en el chap "Count down Albedo")

Acá comienzan una serie de recuerdos del Galván

Misterio 2 revelado: como Albedo acabo con la vida de Ben 10.

Mas cuando el creía que nunca podría ver a otro ser vivo .. recibió la inesperada visita de Gwen, la joven Anodyta quiso confirmar de que Albedo aun estaba encerrado en prisión y de que este no estaba suplantando a su primo de nuevo,

Luego Gwen se dirige al satélite en donde yace el cuerpo de su primo y descubre que el cuerpo no esta, eso le hace dudar y cuando va a la base de los plomeros en medio de una emotiva reunión familiar aparece Ben y abraza a su prima diciéndole

"he regresado"

**CHAP**** 3: Proyecto 00010 **

El héroe regresa y sus actos heroicos no se hacen esperar, mas cuando todos le halaban... Kevin es el único reacio y decide indagar este extraño hecho

"el héroe murió por detener un agujero negro"

"los militares encontraron el cuerpo del héroe cinco meses después del incidente"

"pero no hallaron el Omnitrix"

(este se presume destruido por la cantidad de energía que requirió al tener que detener el agujero negro: esto hace referencia a lo que Azmuth dice en un capitulo de la serie)

Ayudado por Cooper, el joven plomero busca la verdad y se topa con extraños documentos que hablan de un raro peyecto

Misterios 3 revelado: "Proyecto 00010". Trata sobre clonación alienígena

Van en busca de los científicos del proyecto y uno de estos resulta ser "Animo" , quien cumple su condena en una prisión del estado de Albani. El les confiesa que ha trabajo en un modelo genético de clonación para un grupo secreto

"tenemos tanto miedo de ustedes los aliens"

Animo muere luego y ambos plomeros salen de aquella cárcel con muchas dudas

Albedo recibe una reducción de su condena que consiste en que ahora será tratado como un reo normal, aunque el no sabe los móviles de este hecho. Ahí se nota por primera vez que Albedo siente un dolor agudo en la mano en donde solía llevar su Omnitrix. En prisión es acosado por dos aliens que le quiere arrebatar la manilla de Gwen (esta le regala esto luego de que albedo le salvara la vida), el lucha sin saber porque lo hace , mas se siente feliz al ver que logro recuperar su preciado recuerdo de la mujer por la que poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo .. un sentimiento sucio y propio de los humanos

**CHAP**** 4: Proyecto 00010 final **

Acá nos vemos con un Albedo libre y sin su mano izquierda, la cual sangra ..

Misterio 4 revelado: Acá se revela que fue liberado por Kevin y Cooper , y que en el proceso perdió su mano y esta resulto ser una implantación robótica

(libearado de su prision porque los plomeros hallaron un nexo del proyecto con el alienígena)

Comienzan recuerdos de dolor, Albedo al fin recuerda lo que sucedió luego de que cayo a la tierra y se revela que sufrió experimentos por parte de militares humanos .. que le extirparon su mano para sacarle su modelos de Omnitrix y lo suplantaron por una maquina

Acá también se descubre que Gwen no puede estar lejos de su primo y que ambos luchan arduamente, mas cuando todo parece encaminarse bien .. algo surge, un plan malvado que nos revela lo que hay detrás del regreso del héroe

Misterio 5 revelado: Ben 10 es un clon!

y lo peor es que hay 10000 mas!

Todos siendo comandados por el general Steel

Se revela que el Omnitrix si esta intacto, mas su tecnología esta ligada al ADN del Benjamin original

Cuando Kevin y Cooper deciden actuar es demasiado tarde y los 10000 clones atacan la tierra en sus formas alienígenas

**CHAP**** 5 **

**C****ount- Down: Paradox **

(Conteo Final: Paradoja)

Este viajero del tiempo esta inmerso en su propio dilema(revelo algo de su vida ficticia, también revelo el porque no esta actuando como consejero en este conflicto)

Misterio 6 revelado: el viajero del tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que el pertenece a la historia y de que el nunca podrá cambiar algo que ya esta escrito

El ha ido y vuelto del futuro pero la explosión del agujero negro y la muerte de Benjamin cambio el futuro de manera radical

Simplemente hay un vacío y el ha caído en la locura .. mas trata de recuperar su cordura para enfrentar los peligros que se avecinan (nótese que el ya no sabe lo que ocurrirá porque al ir al futuro solo ve una densa negrura)

**CHAP**** 6 **

Siguiente y emocionante chap "Count Down: Gwen" que nos relatara que sucede mientras los alienígenas atacan la tierra - y todo desde el punto de vista de Gwen

**CHAP**** 7**

Count- Down: Kevin. El nos relatara todo sobre el proyecto 00010 y también nos mostrara su lucha por impedir que el universo sea destruido!

**CHAP**** 8 **

Count- Down: Albedo. El nos relatara como buscara en su interior al héroe que siempre llevo dentro!

En el final sabrán porque el fic se llama "MOMENTS"

**Dilemas de la serie**

1. El del tiempo espacio

2. El miedo del ser humano hacia lo desconocido

3. El amor que puede surgir entre dos primos

MAS DUDAS ¿?¿?¿ dejen sus** REVISIONES ** y puntos de vista linkeando en el espacio de abajo que dice **"REVIEWNS"** porfas no es difícil, además se los agradecería

CHAU, CONMIGO NOS VEMOS EN LOS FICS!


	8. Gwendolyn

**Gags:**

**1. Recuerdos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Nota: Ben 10 no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de la Cartoon Network y sus respectivos creadores **

-ES UNA INVASION ALIENIGENA A GRAN ESCALA!- alerto uno de los Magistrados que observaba desde su consola de vigilancia. La base se ajetreaba mientras se comunicaba a todos los agentes para realizar una operación de emergencia.

-Benjamín! – gritaba Gwen– donde estas .!.- mas su grito se ahogaba ante la inminente alerta de auxilio del PLANETA TIERRA.

No salían de su mente aquellas palabras que Benjamín le dijo en el "solarioum" y solo hallando a su primo sabría la verdad

"tu y yo… juntos… somos el amanecer del universo"

¿a que se refería? ¿Que trato de decirle?

Las respuestas le envolvían en una espesa manta de perturbación que no la dejaban tranquila, y solo le recordaban aquellos días de felicidad y en los que el cuarteto podía vivir **sin la preocupación de un desastroso futuro**

_**3 años antes de los incidentes **_

_-debes estar muy feliz, tienes una novia hermosa.. vas a graduarte casi de milagro .. –Bromeo Gwen desde su móvil_

_- dime ya "el porque" de tu llamada "taaaannnn" oportuna –dijo con sarcasmo, ya que justo en ese momento Ben estaba en una cita romántica con Julie_

_-.. en nuestra ultima misión, el auto de Kev..- mas fue interrumpida _

–_vamos niña, escúpelo de una vez- _

_-quería saber si tu podría venir a recogernos..- pregunto pidiéndole tímidamente esperando a que su primo aceptara _

_-si ustedes pagan la gasolina…. tenemos un trato – se apresuro en contestar, al escuchar Gwen sabia que no podía esperar menos de su primo y dando un suspiro acepto _

_Terminando su llamada Gwen volvió a lo que hacia antes de hablar con su primo, frente al espejo de su habitación probaba los tantos vestidos enviados por su abuela, especialmente elegidos para su nieta. _

_El día esperado llego; Benjamín se dispuso a cumplir con su parte del trato y salió de su habitación, luego de arreglarse un poco, para recoger a su prima._

_Cansado de esperar en la acera, pensó que seria mas productivo esperar dentro de la casa de sus tíos, toco la puerta y fue recibido por su tío Frank. Ambos hombres de la casa veían el partido de foot-ball para hacer tiempo, cuando al fin, luego de tanta espera y espera, apareció Gwen _

_Bajo lentamente las escaleras, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido especialmente para ella, su vestido de seda se movía al compas del cuerpo mas bello que Benjamín nunca había notado antes…. Y siguiendo la secuencia de __**imágenes.. se dejo ver el hermoso rostro de Gwen**__._

**Count Down: Gwendolyn**

Su ausencia supuso un gran golpe para la humanidad, nunca creí que pudiera trascender tanto en la vida ordinaria de los seres humanos, acostumbrados ya a que el héroe ocupara todas las portadas de diarios del mundo. Ese carisma que le rodeaba…. era innegable no estar siempre pendiente de lo que hiciera, al mundo entero le pareció algo poco común

"un héroe adolecente les salvaba a diario"

Los ideales que se trazo eran de heroísmo, valor, honor y justicia, incluso llego un momento… tan solo un momento en el que me deje segar por tanta grandeza….

El baile de primavera.. lo recuerdo bien, recuerdo su mirada.. me hizo sentir incomoda .. aunque algo en **mi interior afloro .. algo que no podía explicar.**

_-no te quedes parado como un idiota y vámonos que se nos hace tarde – estas palabras devolvieron a Benjamín a la realidad_

_Se apresuro en despedirse de sus tíos y se fue junto a su prima. De manera muy cordial abrió la puerta de su Audi para que Gwen pudiera entrar, un acto pocas veces visto _

"_te vez horrible, quítate ese vestido"_

_Aunque sus palabras no fueron las indicadas…. disimularon bien su estado emocional, que le dejo sin habla por unos segundos. Manejando en silencio, solo se le ocurrió poner algo de música mientras veía de reojo a su prima por el retrovisor _

_-ya bájale a esa basura, arruinaras mi maquillaje – se quejo Gwen al escuchar tal ruido y que para ella solo era bullicio _

_-nunca te metas con un "hombre" y su música..- dijo en tono de burla _

_-cuando vea "uno" lo hare, ahora cambia – Molesto Benjamín cambio de estación y__** puso la música que a su prima le gustaba escuchar. **_

Vi lo que sucedió en la tierra, el nunca haría algo así, nunca le daría la espalda a todo por lo que "en vida" lucho… mi familia, mis padres .. no merecían esto.. (lagrimas)

Mi misión era apaciguar a la gente, eso intente hacer .. pero la situación se salió de control. Pronto se convirtió en una verdadera guerra, nadie del alto mando explicaba lo que sucedía, solo se contaban los muertos y las bajas. Tanta muerte a mi alrededor me lleno de horror…

Aun con todo lo que vi, jamás pensé que alguien tan cercano a mí fuera capaz de tanta crueldad. La gente clamaba justicia, lamentos y llantos de mujeres en todo el mundo hicieron un eco en el espacio.. un eco que retumba en mi cabeza, como las miles de muertes que presencie.

¿Hasta que punto puede llegar la ambición de un ser humano? tanto ansiamos el poder y el control sobre los demás que no tomamos en cuenta que podemos hacer daño a los que queremos, que podemos causarles un gran dolor

"se fuerte para superar los problemas"

Verdona no sabia que eso no me servía, no deseaba ser fuerte .. no deseaba luchar...

"el bien siempre prevalece ante la maldad"

Que sucedía con esas palabras que tantas veces oí decir al abuelo, era pura basura sin sentido.. la realidad era otra, el bien siempre pierde, la maldad prevalece... hasta un alma buena como la de **Benjamín podía ser corrompida ...**

_-que haces afuera?- pregunto Benjamín al ver la silueta de su prima fuera del baile  
><em>

_-eres tu ..- dijo como si fingiera no haber estada triste _

_-hace frio… - dijo el héroe, quien uso su chaqueta para cubrir a su prima _

_-eres muy amable…- la noche mas soñada por Gwen, luego de dos años de esperar, y todo fue un desastre _

_-se que Kevin puede ser algo infantil pero... el te quiere de verdad.. tanto como... – trato de decir Ben pero eso no parecía ayudar a Gwen_

_- desearía que no fuera tan…- y volvió a entristecerse, Ben la acogió entre sus brazos para consolarla_

_La luna llena brillaba e iluminaba todo el paraje.. el ambiente se lleno de una aura mística _

_-siempre me siento segura contigo..- se aferro a los brazos de su primo y sintió como el corazón de este se aceleraba _

_-eres lo mas importante para mi..- La emoción del momento... la imagen de Gwen.. su tristeza .. Benjamín quería decirle algo... cuando de pronto __**la alarma de su insignia les interrumpió.**_

Lo vi todo porque estuve ahí; Gracias a su insignia pude hallarlo antes que nadie. La verdad fue (suspiro) fue una derrota en mi interior, el golpe mas duro que haya sentido antes… porque venia desde adentro.. un golpe que pudo haber acabado con mi vida

-"me traicionaste .. nos traicionaste a todos!" - grite...

-"no harás nada, no te atreverás a atacarme porque se que dentro de ti esperas a que reaccione.. pero no será así, confías en mi.. crees en mi.. así que .. yo se que no me atacaras" -

Ben tenia razón ... me desvanecí.

Esa mirada…. sus palabras, aquello que siempre quiso decirme y que en mi corazón .. solo en mi corazón se podían escuchar…

MALDIGO el día en que el OMNITRIX cayo en la TIERRA! maldigo a los alienígenas y sus estúpidas guerras…. los maldigo porque soy una de esos seres! (desesperación, odio, impotencia)

"no lo entiendes Gwen?… hice lo que debía .. por nuestra gente"

Nunca seria parte de algo tan malvado

"tu y yo… juntos… somos el amanecer del universo"

El pensaba que ambos (pausa abrupta llena de dolor) .. Benjamín pensaba que yo aceptaría

"soy su mas grande enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo soy su salvador"

Jamás formaría parte de esta locura

"la era del hombre ha comenzado"

Y ahora.. estoy encerrada en una fría prisión… el que alguna vez juro protegerme ahora es mi captor y carcelero particular.

Mi abuela me dijo... que aun en esta oscuridad había esperanza .. pero no la veo.. esta tan lejana ..

TENGO MIEDO- tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder a los que amo, tengo miedo de perder a Kevin y tengo miedo de morir sola en esta celda… No puedo soportarlo mas (y llora en silencio)

¡Que alguien me ayude! (grito al vacio) Quiero que me salven de este infierno…..

**CONTINUARA….**

**Increíble relato verídico de Gwen, en donde nos cuenta un poco de lo que sucedió antes del incidente que acabo con la vida del héroe y también relata lo que sucedió cuando llego a la tierra después del ataque de los clones **

**Preguntas..**

**Quien la salvara?**

**Quien salvara al universo?**

**Y mas impórtate, que sucedió con los plomeros?**

**Si quieren saber todo eso – lean el siguiente capitulo titulado "Count Dow: Kevin"**


	9. Kevin

**Gags:**

**1. Recuerdos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**3. Palabras importates ENTRE COMILLAS  
><strong>

**Nota: Ben 10 AF - no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de la Cartoon Network y sus respectivos creadores **

- no podemos huir como cobardes, debemos quedarnos - les dijo Cooper al grupo de plomeros reunidos en la base del "Monte Rushmore"

-escucharon a Kevin… ya no hay esperanza para la tierra. Si nos quedamos… de seguro moriremos…- increpo Helen

-ella tiene razón, a mi tampoco me gusta retirarme… pero creo que es lo mas sensato ahora – Manny era reacio a ocultarse, mas, en esta situación era la única salida si deseaban mantenerse con vida

-además, con Benjamín del lado de los malos… no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer ..- dijo Alan

-si tan solo Max estuviera aquí... el sabría que hacer .. el siempre sabia – recordó con tristeza Pierce, quien sentía una gran pérdida luego de la muerte de su tutor

-le vengaremos, a el y a todos los que han muerto ..- intervino Kevin para sorpresa de todos

-Kevin!- gritaron al unisonó ante tal sorpresa

–deben irse ahora, el portal de "Los Soledad" esta operativo –

-y que pasara contigo? – le pregunto Cooper temiendo lo que fuera a suceder

Nadie dijo nada, sabían la respuesta "no hay sacrificios" Buena frase, pero a **Kevin eso no le servía .. eso no le serviría…**

**Count Down: Kevin Ethan Levin (Opus *) **

La nave estaba lista, con los ajustes que Cooper había hecho al viejo jet, este podría soportar todo el recorrido por el portal. Ahora era mi turno… debía hacer tiempo, ya que los clones estaban vigilando.

- "es la única manera .."- me digo mentalmente

Me enfrentó a los clones, quienes poseen mayor poder que yo, pero algo así nunca me intimidaría...

Absorberé el cuarzo del portal y luchare hasta que mis amigos logren cruzar. En algún lugar de la galaxia se que hallaran a la "única" que puede ayudarnos contra el poder de Benjamín … se que hallaran a "Eunice", su código de energía debería estar ya completo.. si la encontramos aun habrá esperanza.

Es difícil mantener el ritmo, cada vez se hace más pesado, pero aun así debo continuar, no me rendiré. Las bestias se me abalanzan, mientras que por los cielos me lanza interminables rayos.

Momentos como este son los que me hacen desear haber tenido una vida normal, una vida junto a mi madre y .. en especial junto a mi padre. Tengo tan pocos recuerdos de el … solo flashes…

"se mas fuerte que los demás"

Nunca sabré si estaría orgulloso de mi. Me veo patético… unas simples copias casi me acaban, pero hare lo que mi padre me dijo "seré fuerte" por el ... y por la tierra…

¿Que se yo de ser fuerte? Nunca he ganado… se que esta vez no será diferente …(emoción por la batalla) ¡al diablo! Luchare y hare lo que tenga que hacer **porque yo, y solo yo salvare a Gwen .. ¡lo Juro!**

_-Llegas muy tarde Tennyson – dijo Kevin muy molesto por la espera _

_- eso dile a tu novia, "la princesa" que tarda horas en arreglarse- le dijo en tono burlón a lo que recibió como respuesta un golpe en la espalda por parte de Gwen _

_-no hables y conduce. Tu Kevin, sube ya de una vez – el trió ya estaba listo y cuando ven dirigió su mirada por el retrovisor los vio besarse…. - "Ughh" – pensó. _

_El baile ya había comenzado y cuando ambos llegaron fueron recibidos por todo el mundo. Gwen era muy popular .. y Kevin .. en cambio, no gozaba de tanta suerte _

_-esta gente podría besarte los pies si pudieran – dijo Kevin entre dientes mientras avanzaban hacia la pista de baile _

_-lo harían, pero prefiero estar contigo esta noche….- ella era increíble y Kevin sintió que junto a __**una chica como Gwen … nunca tendría**__** que fingir ni aparentar nada **_

El ataque fue directo, la gente se creyó esa basura de los alienígenas hostiles, una inmensa mentira para controlarlos. "S.A.C.T." (*) así se llamaba la organización que estaba detrás de todo… ellos dirigían la armada mundial y con la ayuda del héroe conocido con "Ben 10", se veían imparables.

Siempre espere conocer a mi padre, de que me viera.. de que me dijera algo…veía a las familias felices todos los días y me llene de odio al saber que nunca tendría esa vida, de que jamás conocería el amor de una familia unida…¿mi padre murió? Que importaba en aquel entonces…si estaba con vida o estaba muerto, nada cambiaría ya que de todos modos nunca le vi.

Mis compañeros y amigos de trabajo murieron.. por salvar a la humanidad que les dio la espalda, los acusaron alegando su descendencia alienígena. ¡Maldito Steel!, debí matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad.

Para Harvey(*) siempre fui basura, un sucio engendro que no era merecedor de una familia. Mi madre me quiso, ella es igual a Gwen.. me quiere sin importar el monstruo **que sea por dentro.. sin importar lo errores que haya cometido… **

_-ellos lo tienen todo Gwen! .. ¿yo que tengo para ofrecerte?… soy un donnadie… - el autoestima de Kevin estaba por los suelos.. ver a tantos futuros profesionales.. tantas personas normales con futuros brillantes_

_-tienes mucho mas que eso…tienes todo lo que necesito- y tomándole las manos intento consolarle _

_-no trates de ser amable conmigo.. ambos lo sabemos, estarías mejor ahí… con todos esos cretinos ..- y soltándose del Gwen salió del salón dejándola sola en medio del baile _

_¿Qué sucedía? ¿porqué se había portado de ese modo? Ella no lo merecería, pensó en ir tras Gwen y pedirle disculpas, que ser un tonto estaba en su naturaleza, pero vio algo… _

_Era Benjamín, el consolaba a su prima,-"es común, ambos son parientes"- pensó … hasta que… no, era un sueño.. un mal sueño… la alarma de su insignia le hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos le engañaron, le jugaron una mala pasada -"no volveré a beber de nuevo"- se dijo confundido y lleno de una extrañeza poco común _

_¿Porque habrían de… ? ¿Es algo común que dos…? -"no!"- no es común, de no haber sido por la alarma… K__**evin hubiera jurado que ambos….**_

No moriré de este modo, no así… acorralado como una rata sin salida alguna. Al menos mis amigos lograron huir de este condenado planeta. Escucho a los clones destruir cada una de las entradas al fuerte en donde solía ser la base de mi padre … me buscan porque saben que no tengo mas fuerzas…

Aun no termina esto, aun me falta jugar mi última carta…

Tengo miedo mama, tengo miedo de no volver a verte, tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que en realidad soy débil... de que papa nos abandono porque al verme veía a un "ser débil" (desesperación)

"Llamo a todos los Magistrados de las galaxias conocidas…"

No quiero morir de este modo…sin que Gwen sepa lo que siento por ella, no quiero morir sin antes pedirle disculpas, que lo de aquella noche fue mi culpa.. (lamento) lo que dije fue por mi temor a perderte… de abandonarte como mi padre lo hizo…(culpa, dolor) mi obstinación y orgullo hizo que todo esto sucediera .. es mi culpa, debí ir con ustedes .. pero me quede, todo es mi culpa…

"_la tierra y el universo corren gran peligro…"_

Papa, pronto nos volveremos…Y espero que no sientas vergüenza de mi… porque hare lo único que me queda por hacer. Hace años, cuando vencimos a "Dark-Star", yo debí deshacerme del poder que me arrebataron .. pero no lo hice, no lo hice, ya que mi destino estaba ligado a esa energía…

"_mi nombre es Cooper, plomero de Categoría A, líder de los sobrevivientes…"_

Gwen lo siento… es el único modo que conozco, bien sabes que no soy tan listo como tu, ni tampoco soy un héroe como lo fue Benjamín

"_no pierdan la esperanza, yo estaré con ustedes… "_

Ya no habrá vuelta atrás, sé que es una decisión difícil de tomar

"_si están escuchando esta señal, les invoco a resistir"_

La energía esta tan cerca.. la siento fluir del "Dominus Librium" de ese objeto mágico en donde esta encerrado el poder del Super-Omnitrix. Llego la hora de pagar por mis pecados, mama … Gwen… adiós, espero que puedan perdonarme

(Un tórrido silencio seguido por unos quejidos de dolor que dan paso a una terrible transformación y después… un silencio sepulcral)

(risa cruel y llena de ira)

¿Creías que podías vencerme? ¿Tu? .. (las puertas ceden, dando paso a un sinfín de clones)

Benjamín! .. ¡estoy harto de vivir bajo tu sombra!… descubrirás lo que soy capaz de hacer!

**¿Kevin? … no… ¡KEVIN 11k!. **

**¡LLEGO LA HORA DE LA VENGANZA! **

**Continuara …..**

**A ver un resumen, acá Kevin nos relata que los plomeros de la tierra murieron, menos el equipo de Max, estos escaparon en un portal (el mismo del capitulo "guerra de los mundos" acá revelo que no estaba completamente destruido) también revelo "el porque" Kevin no estuvo en la batalla años atrás, en la que perdió la vida Ben 10. Kevin se vuelve en "Kevin 11k supremo!" a ver como le va ajajaja solo falta un chap mas para el final **

**Siguiente capitulo: **

"**Count Down: Albedo" **

**(*) Opus, es el nombre del tema de inicio de un AMV de Evangelion, (Bohemia Rapsodhy, By Queen)**

****(*) Mencionado brevemente en el capitulo de la primera serie "El regreso de Kevin" (cuando muta en ese feo mounstruo) ****

**(*) Nombre del padrastro de Kevin, cuyo nombre completo es Harvey Hackett**

**Reviewns¿?¿?¿?¿? se agradece!**


	10. Albedo

**Gags:**

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Nota: Ben 10 no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de la Cartoon Network y sus respectivos creadores **

"_Confió en ti…"_

Despertó y sintió que su brazo ya no le dolía, había estado soñando… esas odiosas imágenes en su cabeza cada vez que lograba descansar un poco .. era vivir nuevamente los sucesos que acabaron con la vida de su nemesis, era volver a escuchar la voz de Benjamín en su cabeza … y un sentimiento humano de culpa le invadía

"_hice un juramento…." (*)_

Salió un poco de sus aposentos y camino con dificultad a la cubierta de su nave. Reviso el sistema de navegación automática para verificar posibles fallas, no había errores, el nunca cometía errores.

"_te pareces tanto a él…"(*)_

La ruta estaba trazada para llegar a Galván en cuatro días, cuatro tortuosos días teniendo que lidiar con los recientes cambios en su cuerpo… cuatro días más de recuerdos odiosos, era un terrible castigo.

El escape de la tierra fue difícil, pero no imposible. La vieja nave de Vilgax aun funcionaba y le sirvió como trasporte

-"en unos días mas estaré en Galván.."- pensó lleno de una extraña satisfacción … pero en su interior se** creó un inmenso vacío, que crecía a medida que se alejaba de la tierra ..**

**Count Down: Albedo**

_-"siente…" - tomo la mano de Albedo y la llevo a su pecho - "es el corazón de un ser humano latir, igual que el tuyo..."-_

_Me duele el pecho, mi corazón late demasiado rápido… me siento agitado y no he realizado ningún esfuerzo. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Qué demonios me sucede!. Hui de ese lugar los más rápido que pude, tenía miedo... mucho miedo de lo que sentía, ¡esos sentimientos me van a enloquecer!. La humana .. la humana me hizo experimentar cosas…. odio ser humano, ¡realmente lo odio! _

_-"contrólate...contrólate"- me repito constantemente a medida me alejo, aun siento la mirada de Gwen sobre mí, sus dulces palabras como puñaladas… __**no quiero seguir de este modo, debo aferrarme a mi plan. **_

La estrella del sistema "Trigea" brillaba a lo lejos, como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida. Al fin en casa… estaba en su hogar. Cuando la nave ingreso a la órbita de su planeta, el sistema de navegación se detuvo

-"debe ser un error"- pensó

Miro la ruta trazada por el computador, el nunca cometía errores. Según el sistema, ahí debía encontrarse "Galván", pero no había nada...

_Si el universo corriera peligro… solo se podía contar con el planeta mas avanzado de la galaxia. Destruirlo era estratégico… la Highbreed lo sabia y Ben 10 también _

-ya…ya no existen mas – cayo de rodillas, su cuerpo entero se desplomo ante lo que veían sus **ojos. No era un** **error… su planeta dejo de existir…**

_-¿Dices que cambio?, sin embargo aun desconfió de sus intenciones – bufo Kevin _

_-serénate, el era bueno antes de que el Omnitrix lo cambiara, y si algo me ha enseñado la historia… es que los chicos malos a veces pueden volverse buenos ..- defendió Gwen_

_-en eso tienes razón, por eso eres mi chica – y la brazo tiernamente dese atrás para poder besarla en la mejilla _

_-¿podrían dejar de hacer eso?- intervino Ben algo molesto – se que son novios y toda la cosa, pero ... ¿deben estar pasándose saliva todo el tiempo? - _

_-eso hacen los "novios" por si no lo sabías y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está tu noviecita Julie? – le acoso Kevin ante las palabras de Benjamín _

_-viajo a Toronto, "Al abierto internacional de tenis", hubiera ido…- amago un segundo dejando de comer - …pero mi trabajo de héroe me mantiene ocupado las veinticuatro horas. Además, ella sabe que "tenemos una cita mañana"(*) - volvió a llevarse a la boca un poco de sus papas con Chile _

_-hablare con el, ya verán. Sé que Albedo es bueno… lo se..–Gwen se mostraba confiada y escapando de los brazos de su novio salió de la base __**de los Plomeros con dirección a la tierra**_

-no está pasando… no está pasando- trataba de convencerse de manera esquizofrénica y sin desearlo regurgito de dolor. Su visión se torno borrosa… para luego desfallecer sobre la cubierta de su nave…

-"levántate chico"-

Escucho una voz que le llamaba

-"despierta muchacho" -

Una voz muy familiar… la misma voz que escucho hace ya tantos años

_-tu trabajo es bueno, ¿no quieres ser mi ayudante?-_

-Azmuth… - dijo Albedo al darse cuenta

-ponte de pie, no es propio de nuestra raza descansar tanto tiempo –

-donde estoy? ¿Que sucedió?... – pregunto confundido ante tal visión

-en respuesta a tu primera pregunta.. , no, no estas muerto y respondiendo a la segunda, temo decirte que tu eres el ultimo Galván con vida en la galaxia-

Albedo estaba confundido y poniéndose de pie vio a su mentor parado en el tablero de controles de su nave

-ahórrate el resto de tus interrogantes, por ahora es necesario que me escuches - Azmuth hizo una pausa para observar a su antiguo ayudante ..- siempre me has culpado por tu estado.. "del porque" no te **entregue el Omnitrix a ti.. ahora te diré la razón….-**

_-no entiendo porque arriesgas tu vida… no lo entiendo - _

_-es mas que eso... mira a toda esta gente, se ven despreocupadas, pero están vivas gracias al esfuerzos de personas como nosotros – le respondió Gwen con aquella imborrable _sonrisa_ –ve lo que hay a tu alrededor… y te juro... que lo comprenderás ..- _

_-son solo "vidas" Gwen, como las millones que hay en el universo. Si tan solo "una" desapareciera, si "miles" desaparecieran- dijo enfatizando sus palabras -no cambiaria el continuo… - y paro abruptamente al sentir la mano de la humana _

_-si desaparecieras tal vez no cambiara el universo… creerías que a nadie le importas… pero te equivocas…. – acaricio suavemente la mano del Galván -…pero... en toda esa inmensidad, habría alguien…- _

_Las luces del atardecer chocaban con las nubes del horizonte, la poca luz que traslucía lentamente bañaba el bello rostro de Gwen _

_-créeme Albedo, el amor puede cambiar al universo entero… - _

-¿_de que modo? – pregunto ingenuamente, como si aquello fuera un secreto__** para un ser de ciencia como el **_

-somos egoístas, egocéntricos y arrogantes… ¡tu habrías destruido la galaxia!.. porque a nosotros nunca nos intereso!-

Albedo escuchaba con atención, su antiguo maestro tenia toda la razón.. el nunca pensó en salvar el universo, su deseo era usarlo falsamente para demostrar su superioridad

-eras alguien frio y sin corazón, "eras un Galván"... por eso no te devolví tu forma. Ahora has logrado cambiar. Aquel encierro te ha dado la última lección que yo jamás hubiera podido enseñarte...-

_-"es el corazón de un ser humano latir, igual que el tuyo..."-_

-Tenias miedo porque descubriste que ellos luchan por algo que si importa, no como nosotros...-hizo una pausa y vio a su antiguo pupilo- hiciste lo correcto una vez, es momento de que lo hagas de nuevo - la imagen de su mentor se volvía borrosa

–"_ve lo que hay a tu alrededor… y te juro que lo comprenderás..."-_

Al recordar estos momentos (*) Albedo apreto con fuerzas el collar de Gwen

-esto que veo a mi alrededor... es algo que nunca vi antes. Estos sentimientos… son los que Benjamín quería proteger, esto es por lo que Benjamín luchaba. !El lo hacia por la tierra, por la humanidad .. por el universo! –

Albedo comprendió. Ahora estaba claro "el porque" salvo a Gwen de aquel incidente.. ahora sabia "el porque" había fallado sus cálculos hace años, ahora sabia bien "el porque" nunca pudo dejar de mirar atrás cuando abandono la tierra…

-el final esta próximo, de ti depende como vaya a terminar- con estas ultimas palabras la imagen de su mentor se desvaneció por completo

- sobreviví por una razón… sobreviví porque "Benjamín" creía en mi, aun lo hace... dentro de mi... siento una fuerza, siento "su" fuerza...-

-"solo eso necesitaba escuchar..."- oyó una voz en su interior, era Eunice(*)...

De pronto su mano se reestructuro genéticamente y algo se formaba alrededor de su muñeca, es el !Omnitrix!

Las ropas que llevaba puestas cambiaron y aunque su pelo aun era gris, su atuendo paso de ser rojo a un verde como el de su antiguo némesis y emulando a Ben, se trasformo en uno de los aliens del relojcon aquella frase característica

- ES HORA DE SER HEROE! -

**Continuara !**

**Emocionante capitulo lleno de emoción - por si acaso, Gwen se porto con Albedo como lo hizo con Kevin la primera vez que le vio (claro, ella tenia otras intenciones en aquel entonces) pero acá solo trata de ser amable. Parece que Albedo siente algo por Gwen…. Ya que tiene el ADN de Ben**

_**(*)"hice un juramento…." - dicho por Ben en el capitulo 2 hace referencia a su frase "no hay sacrificios" **_

_**(*) "te pareces tanto a él…" –esto lo dirá Gwen en un recuerdo (a modo de adelanto)**_

_**(*)"tenemos una cita mañana" – Ben dice esto y se conecta con el episodio de "Count Down: Gwen"—en donde ella le pide que la lleve al baile, y Ben esta molesto porque esta en su cita con Julie **_

**(*)"Al recordar estos momentos" – primera vez que uso el titulo de la saga "Moments" **

**(*)"Eunice" - es el Unitrix—la nueva ayudante de Azmuth –(ella luego nos explicara porque Azmuth apareció, a pesar de estar aparentementemuerto)**

**next chap: ARMAGEDON!  
><strong>

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿REVIENWS¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**


	11. ARMAGEDON part 1

**ARMAGEDON: Parte I**

**-Final de escena en NEGRITA**

**-Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

_-"__no digas que me tranquilice, solo has tu trabajo__"__ - se enfureció y reto al clon desafiándolo a desobedecer dicha orden _

_- __"__debes cambiar esa actitud General .. después de todo .. cuando acabe con Kevin__…__ ya no habrán mas problemas que debas afrontar__"__ - dicho esto salió con aquella antipática cara de desprecio dejando en duda la lealtad que tenia hacia la raza humana _

En el interior de la instalación los soldados eran masacrados por el poder incontenible de Kevin, en su modo supremo arrasaba con salones enteros reduciéndolos a cenizas. La ira dominante en sus acciones le impedía actuar con racionalidad... buscaba con ansias a "Ben 10", Su máximo deseo era acabar con el héroe...

A medida que avanzaba llego a toparse con una compuerta de seguridad fuertemente protegida y sellada, derribándola fue que llego hasta un inmenso hangar... en donde miles y miles de clones yacían encubando... todos eran alienígenas del Omnitrix

Cuando se dispuso a destruir cada una de esas incubadoras descubrió que no estaba solo, a su alrededor aparecieron diez clones de edad adulta.. todos con la forma de un poderoso alienígena. Sin hacer ninguna advertencia arremetieron contra Kevin y este respondió golpeándolos y acabando con estos rápidamente. Ninguno resulto ser un rival fuerte como para hacerle frente... hasta que apareció una figura misteriosa que observo desde una distancia prudente

...

- ES TODO LO QUE PUEDEN HACER TUS INUTILES COPIAS!.. – exclamo haciendo eco en aquel hangar

-eres listo, pero créeme cuando digo que eso no te salvara y tampoco evitara que acabe con tu lastimera vida...- sin preámbulos, el clon "número uno" hizo su aparición, uso una copia del Omnitrix original para convertirse en el héroe conocido como "Diamante"

La batalla se desato y en su afán por acabar el uno con el otro… destruyeron las incubadoras. Aquel clon sabía bien los movimientos y debilidades de Kevin, exploto al máximo esta ventaja. Aun con todos sus trucos… no podía luchar contra el poder que Kevin logro desatar...

- en verdad me has derrotado...- admitió viéndose en el piso - pero esto aun no ha terminado...- miro al resto de sus clones, los diez anteriores ...

_-"!__escúchame Steel... liberaras el poder que me contiene .. o dejare que Kevin acabe contigo .. tu eliges...__"__- _

-terminare con tu sufrimiento Tennyson y solo "yo" quedare para regir este universo... - quiso dar el golpe final cuando el clon se vio rodeado de una extraña capa de energía

-siempre fuiste impulsivo "Levin"... nunca cambiaras...- se elevo por su propio poder y de las diez copias emanaron extraños dispositivos parecidos al Omnitrix y se fusionaron con el clon

_-__"no podremos copiar la tecnología del Omnitrix pero si vamos a contener su poder... desfragmentándolo"(*)__-_

El cuerpo humano del clon se torno blanco, sus ojos se hundieron y se volvieron oscuros, la fibra muscular de su cuerpo estallo dándole más masa muscular, en su torso desnudo se posaron los diez relojes y siendo el ultimo aquella copia que el clon llevaba

Kevin fue testigo de aquella trasformación "al fin un buen rival... " Pensó y sin meditarlo asesto el primer golpe esperando** derribar a su contrincante... pero solo le hizo retroceder **

-mataste al abuelo!… y ahora piensas hacer lo mismo conmigo – sollozo Gwen mientras que Benjamín se acercaba con aquella misma mirada sombría

La tomo de la barbilla e hizo que levantara aquel bello rostro ahora cubierto de lagrimas a causa de tanto sufrimiento

-no querida prima, tu vivirás...- se acerco peligrosamente hasta la humanidad de la pobre prisionera –…**veras este universo consumirse.****.****. para dar paso a un nuevo comienzo**…-

La presión del agua amenazaba con sepultar a los únicos sobrevivientes en el frio océano. Los soldados y científicos huían pero los clones que aun quedaban se revelaron contra los humanos dando fin a la masacre iniciada por Kevin.

Indiferente a estos sucesos, Kevin luchaba contra aquel ser invencible, quien en su interior completo el poder del Omnitrix. La lucha era bastante pareja, Kevin por un lado usaba sus poderes y el clon combinaba las 10.000 formas alienígenas para repeler dichos ataques

- tienes los poderes del "súper – Omnitrix", pero yo aun tengo los míos - Kevin se lanzo contra el clon y con uno de sus brazos absorbió el poder que este irradiaba debilitándolo en el acto...

Aprovechando esta ventaja, Kevin comenzó a dar salvajes golpes contra el clon y le despojo de su trasformación, pero la antes de ser destruido este se transformo en diamante para volverse mas resistente. En el clímax de la batalla Kevin tenia la victoria en sus manos, muy pronto acabaría con ben y su oscuro mas cuando quiso **terminar con un ultimo golpe el clon reacciono**

-"Eon" ha regresado, debemos detenerlo sin importar el precio. Primus corre peligro, el universo entero corre peligro.

-ese lunático no obtendrá lo que desea, ahora mismo con el poder de la Unitrix destruiré su reinado de mal…-

-ten cuidado Albedo. No es el mismo desde la ultima vez que apareció. Cuando tu abriste el agujero negro hacia el vacio, Benjamín murió, su cuerpo vacante albergo la esencia de Eon y la guardo por el cosmos hasta que los humanos le devolvieron la vida. Se de lo que es capaz de hacer…ahora que tiene el Super - Omnitrix -

La antigua nave de Kevin servía para que el Galván viajara a travez del cosmos, en unas cuantas horas llegaría a la tierra. Aunque el solo se enfrentaría a Eon, recibiría indirectamente ayuda de Paradox, el viajero del tiempo se brindo como guía en esta ultima aventura… el ya no tenia la capacidad de prever los eventos que ocurrirían

Así el universo se preparaba para la batalla final… ya que en la tierra no importaba quien ganase… el villano **que ganara buscaría lo mismo… destruirlo todo**

- Eres basura Tennyson, siempre lo fuiste, y ahora me daré el gusto de acabar con tu patética vida...-

-no me harás daños... no podrás matarme jamás y yo te diré porque... - Kevin se detuvo y vio que uno de los enormes paneles del sistema de seguridad develaban unas imágenes... imágenes de Gwen encerrada en una celda -ES MIA KEVIN y tu nunca la tendrás.. JAMAS!– grito y aprovechando la distracción, hundió en el pecho de su antagonista uno de sus brazos de diamante. Kevin sintió el ataque... y viendo la imagen de Gwen recobro su conciencia

- siempre deseaste esto... pero no me iré sin dejarte un recuerdo…- Kevin estiro uno de sus cuatro brazos y sujeto con fuerza el Omnitrix del pecho del clon y lo revolvió con fuerza... este al sentir el ataque intento detenerlo pero el brazo de Kevin se aferro con fuerzas hasta que cedió poco a poco hallando así su triste final

Kevin cayo vencido y el clon se alzo con la victoria... con una crueldad nunca antes vista salió de las instalaciones y para asegurarse **de que Kevin no regresara.. termino por sepultar toda la base en el fondo del océano antártico**

-Ben… desearías que estuvieras aquí… tengo tanto miedo..- Gwen se recostó sobre la fría cama que tenía en la celda, viendo desde una pequeña ventanilla el frio espacio que rodeaba toda esa instalación antes usada por los plomeros para monitorear la tierra

De pronto un destello de mana emano del piso, una estela diminuta de energía que como el polvo mas fino acaricio el rostro de Gwen y tomando la forma de una esfera brillo en la oscura celda

-que es esto? – se pregunto e intento tocar esa destello de mana que al simple tacto se expandió formando un diminuto espejo de donde escucho una voz

-"deja de llora mi niña…"- Gwen se asusto porque era…Verdona

-Abuela!- exclamo de la emoción

-son tiempos duros hija mía pero debes ser fuerte….-

-ya no quiero ser fuerte abuela, me canse de serlo siempre… todos los que ame han muerto .. ya se acabo … perdí la esperanza-

-no debes rendirte ahora. "El" te necesita – dijo Verdona y mostro a travez del espejo una imagen borrosa de alguien que Gwen reconoció al instante…

- Benjamín!... Ben… estas vivo- las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad al verlo con vida

-No… Es Albedo el que viene por ti…- le revelo Verdona a su nieta – la fuerza de "Ben 10" reside en su interior y te necesitara para poder derrotar al mal que cubre al universo entero… ¿le darás la espalda?

Aquella pregunta ahondada con la imagen del asesino de su primo, bien pudieron haberle hecho destruir aquel espejo pero… en su interior sabia que Albedo era alguien distinto ahora… miro una vez mas y tomo su decisión

-lo hare… - dijo dejando a un lado aquel odio que sentía

-el destino del universo esta en tus manos Gwen… "mantén la llama de la esperanza ardiendo en tu interior", solo así lograras derrotar al mal…- con estas últimas palabras la imagen **de verdona desapareció dispersándose en el aire**

-esos alienígenas intentaron destruirnos, pero yo les diré que aunque tenga el cuerpo mutado mi convicción sigue siendo la misma! – discursaba el clon a todo el ejercito unido de la tierra – es hora de que nos alcemos y dejemos de tener miedo. QUE EL OMNITRIX NOS ILUMINE A TODOS Y NOS DE LA VICTORIA SOBRE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS! -

Termino y todos eufóricos vitoreaban al nuevo dictador de la tierra que con el consentimiento de los gobiernos unidos marcharían al planeta de "Primus" para destruir de una vez por todas a todas la razas y hacer prevalecer el domino de los seres humanos sobre todo el universo conocido…

Ignorando los verdaderos planes de "Eon" (el clon de Ben) los soldados humanos y el resto del ejército de clones **se embarcaban en gigantescas naves para surcar el espacio y comenzar con la invasión **

**Continuara… **

**Le doy un Giro a la historia revelando al verdadero villano, no era el clon si no Eon. Si no saben quien es les digo: el villano de la película "Ben 10: carrera contra el tiempo"**

**Este interesante villano pudo alterar la realidad y hacer que todo desaparezca comenzado a reescribirse todo de nuevo y así dejar los poderes de Paradox inhabilitados **

**Con la muerte de Kevin a manos de Eon solo nos que da esperar que albedo pueda derrotar al mal con la ayuda de la Unitrix **

**Así explico el repentino cambio de actitud del clon que si bien en un principio pareció ser heroico ahora les muerto que todo fue un plan bien detallado **

**Dudas¿? - reviewns porfas (revisiones XD) se agradece mucho gente **


	12. Eon

-¿Que te llevo a tomar esta decisión Eón? – pregunto el Galván ante su inminente final

- sabes la verdad Azmuth, lo perdí todo… y a todos lo que quería en vida, no dejare que vuelva a suceder -

- El camino que elijes solo te traerá desgracias, nada bueno saldrá de esta decisión, así como mi muerte .. no cambiaras nada…-

-si que lo hará. Eres una piedra en mi camino, y cuando estés muerto acabare con Ben sellando así su destino –

-recuerda mis palabras… nunca escaparas a tu destino…-

- Eso es lo que crees, pero te demostrare lo contrario, les demostrare a todos que yo puedo lograr **lo que nadie jamás logro, ¡ser el dueño de mi destino!-**

**Count Down: Eon**

He viajado por innumerables realidades observando atentamente y buscando las respuestas que ansió

"_nada es para siempre, nada es eterno…"_

Con cada realidad que pisaba mas conocía sobre mi némesis; pase largos años analizando y calculando mis posibilidades, ocultándome del ojo vigilante de Paradox, aquel viajero del tiempo a quien logre sumir en confusión y caos

Alguna vez fui un héroe, uno muy importante que se convirtió en un símbolo de paz y justicia… también en aquellas épocas descubrí que el poder en malas manos puede causar mucho dolor. Mi hijo era solo un niño a quien nunca pode guiar ni ver crecer… murió peleando a mi lado al igual que la única mujer a quien realmente

"_antes te conocían como el héroe llamado Ben 10K"_

Use el Omnitrix y le jure lealtad a un poder mayor que el mío.. ese día nació Eón- ser omnipresente que cambiara mi destino y lograría devolverme la felicidad que perdí hace tanto… pero con los años mi corazón se fue apagando.. el vacio del espacio congelo mis sentimientos, el odio se apodero de mis intenciones… no importaba cuanto luchara, no importaba las victorias que obtuviera, solo eran instantes placenteros que se desvanecían con el tiempo hasta desaparecer…

Si Gwen y mi hijo volvían… tendrían que sucumbir al pasar del tiempo hasta desaparecer y sentiría ese dolor de nuevo… ahora termine por comprender, me volvería eterno, así el tiempo no existiría para mi ser y yo controlaría el universo…

"_las acciones que realizamos no son mas que minúsculas comparadas con las millones y millones que cambiaron la vida en el universo"_

Genocidios en masa, guerra mundiales e intergalácticas, ninguna de estas acciones escaparon de su destino… así como también no significaron nada en la eternidad del universo, en unos miles de millones de años esos grandes héroes seria olvidados… las lecciones aprendidas se perderían… esa era la sentencia, yo lucharía contra esa aberración y formaría mi propio destino… nada me impediría lograr mi **objetivo.. aunque tuviera que sacrificarme, JURO QUE LO LOGRARE!**

**Continuara…**

**Acá un poco narro el origen de Eon en donde descubrimos que el fue el autor intelectual de la muerte de Ben Tennyson (el de la seria AF)**

**También revelo que el es en realidad Ben 10k quien termino por unirse a Eon para poder cambiar su destino y el del universo **

**Revelo que amo a Gwen es aquel futuro **

**Sin mas que decirles, espero que les haya gustado y estén atentos al gran final ok- nos vemos!**

**PD: Eon tiene razón, los eventos que vivimos son nada en el trascurrir del tiempo universal- son momentos nada mas **


End file.
